Hari Hunting
by fairygirl90
Summary: After defeating Voldemort Harry has had enough of his so called friends and fakes his death to get away from the people who would continue to harass him. He moves to Japan' muggle world as Hari J. Peverell just to make sure he doesn't get recognized. Hari is still suspicious of people, but is willing to try and make true friends with a true fresh start...


Summary: After defeating Voldemort Harry has had enough of his so called friends and fakes his death to get away from the people who would continue to harass him. He moves to Japan' muggle world as Hari J. Peverell just to make sure he doesn't get recognized. Hari is still suspicious of people, but is willing to try and make true friends with a true fresh start. One of the first is Taniyama Mai, who's cheery disposition is just what Hari needed. Intelligent/Empath/Powerful!Harry.

Warnings: Cross dressing and future malexmale pairings, do not like, don't bother reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ghost Hunt; I am just a person who borrows the characters to write stories for my own amusement. 

"Hello my name is Peverell Hari, please take care of me." I say timidly to the classroom. Muggle schools are very different than Hogwarts and I am very nervous as I haven't set foot in a muggle school since I was ten years old. I look around the room and feel a couple flashes of interest, but mostly boredom. I sigh in relief, ever since I faked my own death and left the wizarding world I still expect people to recognise me, but this disguise seems to be perfect. I walk over to an empty seat, by a girl with short brown hair, she seems very nice and I hope that it's true, I know all too well that nice people aren't always that nice, in fact my first friends that I had ever made ended up being complete jerks, as confirmed at my will reading.

_Flashback_

"_Everyone settle down this is the reading of the will of Lord Harry James Potter-Black. I notice that a few people who were not mentioned in the will have decided to come, if any one causes any trouble you will be ejected." Griphook warned. I smile at him, I hope no one causes any problems, the only people who were invited to my will reading were the Weasley twins and Professor Snape, and myself of course, posing as a recently found distant relative from the Peverell side of the family and currently staying with my adoptive father Professor Snape, not that anyone knows yet that he is my guardian. _

_The goblin pierces everyone with a cold hard stare, I can see Ronald Weasley and his mother looking down on Professor Snape and I as if we were the uninvited ones and Dumbledore has his grandfatherly mask in place. The goblin begins to read. _

"_I Harry James Potter, being of sound mind and most likely soon to be unsound body declare this my final will and testament. Wow, that's heavy. I hope for the sake of the wizarding world, that I was able to finish off Voldemort before I went, but if he killed me, I only hope that everyone can get off their behinds and realize you can't place all your hopes of winning a war on a teenager. I mean seriously, in a fit of angst I could have easily decided to join the other side, just to switch sides again! However if Snakeface is gone I guess I can rest easy, I just hope that you are able to rebuild the world without my influence._

_To Fred and George Weasley I solemnly swear I am up to no good and I leave you the sum of 10 000 Galleons to invest in your inventions and ideas, I hope you are getting them patented; you don't want people claiming your ideas… if they can ever figure out how you managed it. I also leave you the deed to the building housing your shop and Number 12 Grimmauld place; it's already been cleaned up. May you bring laughter and fun to the world again._

_To Professor Snape I apologize for all the trouble I caused you throughout the last five years, so to make up for it and as a thank you for saving my butt time and again I leave you the fangs, skin and venom of the basilisk I killed in second year, it has already been harvested and collected, please continue contributing to the wizarding world with your genius and I hope you find these parts useful. I just hope that if Voldemort is gone and you continue teaching that you continue looking out after your snakes as I know they often get a rotten deal from the other professors._

_To Molly and Ginerva Weasley I just wanted to let you know that I terminated the marriage contract you two forged between us. I am utterly disgusted that you would try to force me into a family I thought I was already a part of. That means of course that even though I am dead with the contract gone you get nothing whatsoever. Sorry Ginny you're just not my type._

_To Hermione, I gift the book "Wizarding etiquette and social mores – A Muggleborn's guide" as I'm sure you want to have an actual place in this world, I'm glad someone decided to teach me before I could become as rude as you have to others. I do hope that it is just because you grew up in the muggle world like me and not on purpose._

_Lastly to my dear, dear cousin, I know we are technically not cousins, but we are still family, we may carry different last names, but I found it so funny that our first names were so similar. To Hari Jasmine Peverell I leave everything else. My money, my estates and belongings… please burn all of the hand me downs I got from Dudley… my titles when you come of age and any and all businesses, stocks and investments, seats on the Wizengamot. Also Kreacher is yours; he is a loyal elf once you prove yourself to him. Also as much as I would love to give you unlimited access to all the vaults I know I shouldn't do that to a minor, so control of your vaults and all business ventures will be overseen by your guardian he shall also act as your proxy for your seats on the Wizengamot until you become of age and claim them. You of course will have an allowance of 500 Galleons a week or 600 euros a week depending on if you are in the wizarding world or the muggle one. Your guardian shall also have a monthly allowance from the vaults of 2500 galleons until you come of age, when that happens you will be able to decide for yourself whether to keep it up or not. If your guardian is changed YOU have the decision whether or not to keep this allowance. Also, do NOT let anyone bully you into marrying anyone! Any and all attempts at forming a marriage contract with Hari Peverell are void unless it is proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that Hari herself is the one who chose her suitor and is willing marry him. Before marrying, the goblins are required to do checks for compulsion spells and potions, as well as the imperious, and love potions, polyjuice etc. Any child born out of wedlock is not considered an heir unless Hari claims him or her AND any and all money sent for the child's care will be for the child, the goblins will be checking receipts. I know that that seems like a lot cousin, but I do not want you to fall into the trap I barely escaped before death, if I had not found out about that marriage contract this will would have been voided and Ginny would have received everything regardless of the fact we hadn't even gotten married, don't worry I have already talked to your guardian about these terms and he is agreeable so you won't have a problem from his end, he completely supports my ideas of marrying for love so go out and find your soul mate as I was unable to find mine._

_Mischief managed."_

_The goblin finished reading the will to a shocked room. I was trying not to snicker at the dumbfounded looks around the room. I could feel the rage coming off of Molly and Ron and the absolute rage and embarrassment coming from Ginny for being rejected so publicly. Dumbledore was eying me like a piece of meat in a way I really didn't like, behind his grandfatherly mask there was a glimmer of a plan and I knew that this plan was going to somehow involve me. Dad looked like he was going to keel over. I had discussed all the responsibilities he would be taking for me in the magical world when I made up this will; however I decided to surprise him with the basilisk parts. Hermione was obviously embarrassed. Fred and George were subtly congratulating each other, they of course knew that they were the only ones I was close to besides the potions professor, we weren't exactly friends close, but we were definitely closer than anyone else, plus they deserved to follow their dreams, it made me sick that Molly had tried to stop them from doing so and that she constantly belittled their intelligence, just because they were different from her ideal son image. It reminded me too much of my Aunt and uncle._

_I watched as Ron's temper rose, just waiting for the inevitable explosion. I didn't have to wait long._

"_What the HELL?! How come I didn't get anything, I put up with that pathetic excuse for a wizard for five whole years and I don't get anything out of it?! He risked my life every year and I don't get ANYTHING?! I say that will is a FORGERY! Harry Potter would never forget me or Hermione, let alone leave everything to some random BINT! He doesn't HAVE a family other than his muggle side so who the hell are you and how the HELL did you hoodwink the goblins into thinking you are the new Potter-Black heir?!"_

_I saw my dad stiffen at the word bint and he strode over quietly (he really is quite the dramatic person) and laid a hand on the weasel's shoulder (I could not believe I agreed with Malfoy on something *shudder*). "Excuse me, but could you please step away from my daughter, Weasley?" he asked politely, but his tone was frigid. I could feel Ronald's fear wash over him as he stiffened under my father's hand._

"_D-daughter?" he squeaked. I was almost overwhelmed by the shock in the room, I was laughing inside so much as Professor Snape had had custody of me for three years now, since the end of second year. He had noticed my bruises and small stature at the beginning of the year and had helped me overcome my abuse and had petitioned for custody as soon as possible, it was easy enough to change the adoption papers to my new name with the help of the goblins, they had also helped keep the guardian change quiet for us originally as well. _

"_I am curious as well as to when this happened Severus; I don't recall you having a child." Dumbledore was obviously fishing; he probably thought that he could have my father removed as my guardian so he could get his hands on my money instead, thank you for all the added provisions I put in that will! I wish I could kiss myself sometimes. Dad glared at Dumbledore, obviously thinking the same thing._

"_I adopted her around three years ago, if you recall I have ample more leave time, I used it to get custody of Hari who had been abandoned by abusive muggle foster parents. She has been in my care ever since."_

"_THAT'S A LIE!" Ron shouted, making me wince from his vindictive glee. Honestly how did I not notice this before? Dad just raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to explain, again, not long, Ron was on a roll. "The will mentioned that Harry discussed all the provisions in the will with Hari's guardian and I know for a fact that he would NEVER go anywhere near a greasy, dungeon bat like you! So either the will is a fake or you are lying about being that girl's guardian!"_

"_Mr. Weasley I assure you that I am in no way lying about my relationship with my daughter, who you have still failed to step away from, and Harry had ample time to talk to me about his provisions in his will, once he found out that I was Hari's father he sought me out to discuss the details, as he knew that he would most likely not survive meeting the Dark Lord again." He snapped._

"_That's right why would we lie about this? It's easily proven and I'm sure that the goblins have more than enough proof that the will is genuine. I guess you didn't know my cousin as well as you thought you did." I stated stamping my foot a little after crossing my arms; dad again raised his brow at my antics but otherwise stayed silent. The weasel flushed red in embarrassment, and then paled in fear when he noticed the goblins glaring at him for daring to insinuate that they didn't do their jobs properly._

_Dumbledore was still watching me as he was led out with the others; to be honest it gave me the creeps. I was glad that I would be leaving the country soon, hopefully before he tried to sink his claws into me again._

_End Flashback_

"Hi my name is Mai, Taniyama Mai." The girl next to me introduced herself. I smile at her shyly; I was really getting better at this girl stuff. We didn't get that much further as the teacher started the class. I realised that I already knew most of what was being taught because my father is a slave driver when it comes to education and he had made sure I was overly prepared for muggle school before he even considered letting me apply. I let my mind drift again, making sure to pay just enough attention that I would know if I was asked anything, I raised my shields a bit higher so I would no longer be feeling a roomful of boredom that wasn't my own and thought back to when I had first been discovered as a guy who liked to wear girls clothes.

_Flashback_

_I was at the store with my new father; he had decided that I needed a new wardrobe as mine was too terrible to even save as rags apparently. Snape had left me on my own to look for what I wanted so I started drifting closer to the girl's aisle, their clothes were much better looking and so much softer than the boys clothes, after years of wearing holey cast offs I wanted to wear pretty things that felt nice. I picked up a small sundress and held it against myself as I twirled around, thinking about how nice it would be to get it, but not wanting to ask for something as strange as a dress. I sighed and closed my eyes in regret as I stopped spinning; I knew it was time to put the dress back on the rack. I opened my eyes and dropped the dress; there standing in front of me was Snape, who quickly masked his surprise at seeing me with a dress. I braced myself for the taunts that I was sure were to follow, but he said nothing, just placed the dress in the shopping cart and told me to hurry up and that it would probably be a good idea to stick to boy's clothes when we were in the wizarding world as I had many expectations, but I could wear whatever I wanted any other time. That was the moment that the hesitant trust that had been building throughout the entire year, grew to the point that I knew I could trust him with everything._

_End Flashback_

I crossed my ankles underneath my desk, smiling a bit at the memory, it turned out that my cross dressing habit ended up being useful, when I found out just how deep Dumbledore's hold was on me. I was able to use my "girl" identity, to be able to escape from him, the press, and well the entire wizarding world really. All I needed was a hair growth potion, so my birds nest, became silky tresses that went down to my waist. We had experimented on the manageability of my hair at different lengths and found that the shortest I could wear my hair without it becoming as bushy as Hermione's was waist length, any shorter and I looked like I had stuck my finger in an electrical outlet. I also got rid of my super ugly glasses and exchanged them for contact lenses until father had brewed a potion to correct my eyesight. I kept my green eyes as I was after all related to Harry Potter so it didn't matter if we shared some features. Of course my curse scar was removed by the goblins, when we discovered that it held a piece of Voldemort's soul, thank Merlin father figured out what the diary was in second year and had already started the hunt for horcruxes soon after, otherwise I may not have been able to defeat Voldemort at the ministry in June. I didn't really have to change anything else, because courtesy of my aunt and uncle I will forever be small (short) and have a very tiny feminine frame. Since I am small I am able to pass myself off as a flat chested girl as long as I am careful about what I wear. I find I look better as a girl than I ever did as a boy.

My green eyes flick to the front of the room again to see if there is any new information I should be taking down. I thought I would be behind on my studies since I technically started school in the middle of the year, but apparently dad ensured that I would be prepared (DEMON!). I look over at Taniyama, she doesn't seem to be paying too much attention either and I catch her eye and smile a little, before looking back down at my desk. I hope I can make some real friends here.

**So I hope you all enjoyed that first chapter. I couldn't find a way to start this out in the wizarding world so I just figured adding some flashbacks to kind of give you the idea of why Harry is no longer in the wizarding world and explain a few things (like his cross dressing). More than just a hello next chapter, please review.**


End file.
